The Son of A Titan
by Achilles' Revenge
Summary: The title kind of explains it. Percy is the son of a titan and it changes the course of his life. Probably going to be Perzoe. Not sure if it should be M but not taking any chances. Will follow the plotline of the series roughly. Lots of things are different. Some things are the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story. It won't seem like it in the beginning, but this is a demigod story. It might take a while for that to start, but it will. This story will probably suck, but whatever. Enjoy, I guess**

Chapter 1

Who Are You?

I had been to a variety of different orphanages, but none had been as bad as the one I was in now. The headmaster was a vile, cruel man who liked to beat me on a daily basis, just because he was drunk and didn't have anything else to do. His name was Gabe, and he was my torturer. He also beat everyone else in the orphanage, but none as much as me.

I was currently hiding under my bed, hoping to get away from that monster.

"Where the hell are you, you little fucker." He growled from across the dormitory room.

I retreated further under my bed, into the shadows. I could heard him stumbling around, probably drunk again. He started flipping beds to see if I was under. I knew it wouldn't be long before he found me. Shoes appeared in front of my bed. My bed was lifted up and probably would've been thrown across the room if my torturer had been strong enough.

Gabe leaned down to me and said, "There you are, you little shit. You need to be taught a lesson in respect. Don't hide from your betters." he often came up with lame excuses like that for reasons to beat me.

He slapped me across the face and picked me up by the front of my shirt. He started punching me all over. The ribs. The face. The chest. My arms and my legs. He didn't stop until I was nearing unconsciousness. I was definitely going to have some nasty bruises and my ribs might be broken, but I was just happy he never brought out the knife he had used before.

Finally, he stopped his campaign of pain. "Idiot," He spat, "You can't even defend yourself."

Gabe staggered out of the room drunkenly, probably to beat someone else. When he came back with another kid, I was really surprised. He was scrawny, with curly brown hair. He was about the same age as me

Gabe threw him on the floor and left the room again. He got up and walked over to me. By this time I was already leaning up against my bed, and was feeling better.

Hey, I'm Grover." He said.

"Hi. I'm Percy." I replied

"Why do look like that?" Grover asked

"Look like what?" I assumed he meant all the bruises and stuff. It's a good thing he can't see my chest I thought.

"You're covered in bruises and other marks. It looks like someone beat you repeatedly." Grover said

"I was," I said "and I won't be surprised if you are too. The headmaster is a horrible person. He'll probably beat you." I said with disdain

Grover's eyes widened considerably "You're joking right. Why would anyone stay if you're treated like that?"

"As if we have a choice. I don't know about you, but I would not be able to survive on my own." I stated bitterly. I had been here for as long as I could remember. There used to be a nice old lady, but one day she just disappeared. Then Gabe came and my life became miserable.

"So, you mean I have to live here and get beat up by some old dude until I can live on my own or I get adopted?"

I smiled at him "Exactly." I think we will get along just fine.

**Line Break **

It's been seven months since the day I met Grover. We had become best friends since then. I had also gotten a lot more beatings. I now had a scar that ran down the right side of my face. It started just below my eye and ended just below my lower lip. Gabe gave it to me about a week after Grover came. I also had a new resentment of most males. I know, it sounds weird. But there is a good reason for that.

One day Gabe got a lot more drunk than usual, which is saying something. I was expecting the punches that came. However I was not expecting him to throw me out of the orphanage for the night. He said something about "not wanting to deal with me anymore". I was sure that in the morning he would have forgotten about it, but I was locked out for the night. So I started walking through the city, being the curious person that I am. But when I came into an alley, I saw a group of men raping two women. I was both horrified and disgusted.

Ever since that day I have had a strong disliking for men who were disrespectful towards women, which, unfortunately, was most men.

Right now Grover and I were talking during our "free time". You might be wondering why I put those quotation marks around free time. Well Gabe was standing in the room with us and didn't allow us to actually do anything fun.

Well anyways, we were siting there talking when a guy walked into the room. He was in a wheelchair with a blanket covering his legs. He had curly brown hair and a beard.

He walked over to Gabe and spoke some words in his ear. I noticed that Gabe's eyes looked glazed over. Gabe just nodded at the man.

The man walked over to us, and for a second I saw recognition in Grover's eyes. It disappeared so quickly I wasn't sure if it was really there or not.

"Hello." The man said, "I am Mr. Brunner. Would you like to be adopted?"

The question was so unexpected I couldn't reply. Luckily, Grover could

"Uhh. Okay?" It was more of a question than an answer.

I finally found my voice. "Thank you Mr. You have no idea how much I want to get out of here."

"Well then, go pack and we'll get going immediately." He said warmly.

I nodded and rushed off, but unknown to me, Grover and Mr. Brunner were having a conversation about me.

**Grover's POV**

"He is one of us, right?" Chiron asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, he's one of us. He has a very powerful scent. He might be one of the big three's children." We both knew what that meant. He would have a very hard life if he was.

"Is he really that strong?" Chiron asked. I nodded "And does he have any idea who he is?"

"No. I haven't told him anything." I said. Chiron nodded. At that moment Percy ran back into the room.

"So, Mr. Brunner, are we ready to go?" He said excitedly.

"Yes. Lets go." Chiron said. We walked outside and Chiron called a taxi. We got in and fifteen minutes later we were close to Camp Half-Blood. As we got there, I saw another satyr, Jeremy, leading three half bloods into camp. It sucked being the youngest satyr.

We all got out of the car and I saw that Percy had a confused expression on his face and I wasn't surprised. He had probably expected going to a house.

"Hello Jeremy. I see that your mission was successful. I will bring those demigods to the big house with Percy here. " Chiron said, " Grover and Jeremy, you can return to your duties."

I nodded and walked off.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched as a strange man in a wheelchair approached Thalia** (Okay as you noticed Thalia isn't a tree. And she will be Annabeth and Percy's age in this story. Don't like it, don't read it) **and Luke. He spoke to them for a second before they both nodded and walked over to me.

"Hey Annabeth feeling alright?" Thalia asked. I nodded. "Cool. Let's go. This weird guy wants us to follow him to that house over there."

We walked over with some other kid our age and someone else who looked a bit younger. They were both thin and looked like they had been mistreated for a long time. One of them had a long scar running down his face.

We walked around the porch to see some guy with a Hawaii style shirt and khaki shorts.

"Hello Mr. D." The man in a wheelchair said

The Hawaii guy looked up from diet coke.

"Oh goody, more campers." The guy said sarcastically. "Oh well I suppose I should welcome you so welcome to Camp Half-Blood and all that."

"So Perseus, do you know why you are here?" Wheelchair man asked.

The other boy looked confused "No Mr. Brunner." He said

"Oh, my names not really Mr. Brunner, it's Chiron. Sorry for lying to you but it might have been necessary if you knew who you really are." Wheelchair man/Chiron said.

"Oh, Okay?" The boy said

"Wait, like from the myths? The trainer of all those heroes?" I said 

The boy looked confused

"Yes that is me." Chiron said, "The gods made me immortal so I could continue traini-"

"Whoa, back up. God. You think that God is real? That's crazy!" The boy said.

"No not God, gods Perseus. As in the Greek gods." Chiron said

"You really are crazy. Those are myths that were created to explain things that science couldn't from 5000 years ago." Perseus said

I already knew that the gods existed but apparently Perseus didn't.

Mr. D then summoned some diet coke and summoned an image of people going insane out of thin air. It was god power. Hmm Mr. D, gods. That's it! Mr. D was Dionysus. I gasped and everyone looked at me.

I blushed, "Umm, Mr. D, Dionysus right, God of Wine." I said.

Chiron smiled at me. "Very good Annabeth. Mr. D is in fact the god Dionysus. Well anyway, Grover why don't you give these four a tour of the camp." Chiron said

Grover smiled "Okay Chiron. Come on guys, lots to see."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorite my story. Sorry, I'm too lazy to actually write any names, but it still means a lot to me. Enjoy! **

**P.S. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia are 7-8 years old. Luke is around 11. I know weird right, but I need them to spend a lot of time doing certain things. And no it's not that, they're eight. I mean becoming badass**

Chapter 2

A Tour of the camp

**Previously:**

_Chiron smiled at me. "Very good Annabeth. Mr. D is in fact the god Dionysus. Well anyway, Grover why don't you give these four a tour of the camp." Chiron said _

_Grover smiled "Okay Chiron. Come on guys, lots to see." _

**Now:**

**Percy's POV**

Grover led us through the camp. To say I was surprised would be the understatement of the year. So apparently there are gods considering what Mr. D could do. However I had absolutely no idea why Grover and I were here with three other kids. As we walked I could see some pretty strange things. I saw horse with wings. Yep it's official, I am totally insane.

We walked towards a U of twelve cabins and the closer I came, the more I was weirded out. These were not your average cabins. There was one cabin that someone had thrown a bucket of blood on a boot camp training cabin. Another looked like a farm on a single building. I was so interested by the cabins I barely heard Grover start speaking.

"Okay guys these are the cabins. You'll be sorted into one eventually, but for now your in the Hermes cabin. It's over here." Grover said.

We walked towards the Hermes cabin. I guess there was one cabin for every Olympian. I wondered what Olympian the blood red cabin represented.

Grover opened the door and we walked inside. It was cramped in there and I had no idea how four more people were going to find places to sleep. There were sleeping bags all over the floor and on all the beds.

Everyone looked up the second we walked in.

"Hey guys, these are your new cabin mates. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke." He said and pointed to each of us.

"Regular or Undetermined?" Someone asked. I didn't understand and by the looks of it neither did the others. Grover however did

"Undetermined, all of them." Grover said. Everyone in the room groaned at that. We walked out but something was on my mind.

"Grover, how you look so comfortable here. And you know everything and everyone." I said

"It's obvious." Luke said. "Grover's a satyr. He works for the camp and goes out to find demigods."

"Okaaaaay. Don't know what that means. First of all, what's a satyr, what's a demigod and how come I didn't know that he is a satyr, if he really is one? I thought we were friends Grover. We tell each other things." I complained.

Grover opened his mouth to reply, but Luke cut him off, "Wow you really are stupid. A satyr is a half goat half human hybrid. A demigod is a half human half god and you are one of them. As for why he didn't tell you, he probably only faked being your friend to gain your trust." Luke said.

I didn't understand why Luke was always so bitter towards everyone. Well, except Annabeth and Thalia.

"Not true. I am Percy's friend. But the rest is right. You're a demigod Percy." Grover said

"Whoa, so you think that I am half god and half human. You people really are crazy." I said. There was no way I was half god. I wouldn't have been able to be beaten and tortured if I was. The gods should have saved me.

"Percy, have you ever met your parents. If you haven't then you can't be sure. Plus the border is magic so no full mortal can go through. If you were mortal you wouldn't see all these Pegasi and you wouldn't see this." Grover then decided to take off his pant and his _feet_. What the _**HELL.**_ He was a goat from the waist down, and after he removed his shoes and the Styrofoam underneath he had _freakin hooves. _I almost fainted I was so surprised. Me being half god was nothing compared to Grover being half goat.

"Anyway, lets continue with the tour." Grover said

**Line Break**

**Annabeth's POV**

I've seen some pretty crazy things while on the run with Luke and Thalia, but nothing could have prepared me for the flying horses and lava rock wall.

It would be nice to finally have a place I could call home. Sure it had been nice with just me Thalia and Luke but being chased by monsters constantly had been a nightmare.

We were currently looking at the chariot racing track and the canoe lake. They were actually pretty cool.

Perseus was being an idiot again and asking dumb questions like "Do you actually have chariot races?" No they just happen to have a chariot racetrack, why in the world would there be any chariot races.

"Okay guys, time to show you the most awesome part of this whole camp, The Arena." Grover said

"Cool. Do you have real swords? Can people get hurt? Has anyone died?" Perseus shot out a stream of questions.

"Wow, you really ask a lot of questions Perseus, don't cha?" Thalia asked

"Perseus is way too formal. Call me Percy. And yes I do ask lots of questions." Percy said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever lets go guys." Grover said.

We walked towards the arena and from the outside it didn't look like much.

However once we got inside my opinion quickly changed. Swords, spears, daggers, bows, hammers, axes, and much more covered the walls. There were dummies on either side of the room for practice. There were mats on the ground and coolers on the sides. It looked awesome.

There were some kids in armor fighting, and I hate to admit it, but they were a lot better than me.

"That's the Ares cabin. Since their dad is god of war, there the best fighters in the entire camp." Grover said

"I bet I can beat them." Thalia said. Thalia's cool, but she is really arrogant sometimes, and it's really annoying.

"Then why don't you try?" Grover said

Thalia pulled out her can of mace and it transformed into her spear.

"Thalia don't do this. They have probably had a lot more training than you and most are a lot older than you. You're just being arrogant. " Luke reprimanded

Thalia looked angry at being called arrogant, even though it was true, but still put her weapon away.

"Okay now that that's over lets see if we can get one of them to do a demonstration." Grover said. He walked over to the campers and spoke to one of the girls for a second before she nodded and walked over to us.

"Ok, since my siblings are all completely incompetent with a blade, I have been chosen to show you newbies how to wield a blade." The girl said "Also I need a volunteer, so, lets have you." She pointed at me.

I was nervous but I pulled out my knife and prepared for an attack.

"Okay when I give the signal, start attacking me." She said. "Okay, go."

The battle lasted no more than three seconds. I lunged and she easily sidestepped and hit my hand with the hilt of her blade. I dropped my blade and she raised hers to my neck.

"Yield?" She asked

"Yield." I was ashamed. I was defeated easily. I mean supposedly these were the best warriors and I was a lot younger than her.

"Surprisingly good for someone your age." She said

"But I was defeated easily. I'm terrible." I said. She seemed amused by my response.

"I've been training with a sword for six years. Don't underestimate yourself. But I'm not going to lie. You did suck compared to someone older. I suggest that you train a lot in the upcoming years. I am going to help you do that. Oh and by the way I'm Jane." Jane said

"Annabeth" I said.

I was surprised by her offer to help train me. I was also slightly mad at how easily I was beaten.

"Anyway, that's it for the tour. You guys can go back to the Hermes cabin until dinner, which shouldn't be far away." Grover said

**Line Break **

**Thalia's POV**

We walked into to the Hermes cabin and took seats on the floor. Annabeth and Luke were talking about the things that they'd seen. I saw Percy sitting a few away by himself. I walked over and sat down next to him.

I would never tell this to Luke or Annabeth, but I had a small crush on him. He was so hyper it was awesome instead of annoying.

"Hey Percy." I said, "What did you think of the camp. It was pretty awesome huh?"

"Yeah it was soooo cool. I'm going to become the best demigod there ever was. All I need to do is train. I'll be better than Hercules." He said

"You couldn't beat a stick at sword fighting." I said

"I could beat a stick. In fact, I would whip your butt" He said

"Ha, I've been fighting monsters for half a year and probably couldn't find the pointy end of a sword." I retorted

"You're probably right, but I could still beat you at a prank war."

"We'll see about that. I officially challenge you to a prank war."

"Your on. Prepare to lose." He said

I was about to say something but a horn rang out. "Dinner" someone shouted out. Percy looked super excited, but with his thin build I couldn't blame him. HE looked extremely underfed, and with the scar in his face and a few visible bruises on his arms, I couldn't help but wonder about his past.

We walked out in order of superiority so Percy, Annabeth, Luke and I were last. We walked into the pavilion and sat at the Hermes table, which was so crowded that all four of us were practically of the bench.

We had empty glasses, but someone who must have known that we were new told that we just had to say what we wanted and it filled up with that. I had trouble believing that until Percy said cherry coke and the glass filled with cherry coke.

Tree nymphs cam out with platters of barbeque and put one at each table. I was about to dig in but I saw everyone else go up to the fire before eating. I stopped the other three from eating and asked someone whether we were supposed to do that.

"Yeah, go up and put a portion of your food in the fire, then say a prayer the gods. It pleases the gods. Apparently they like the smell." He said

"Thanks" I said before I motioned for the others to follow me and walked over to the fire.

I dropped some barbecue in and said, "To the gods, whoever my godly parent is, could you tell me." I was actually kind pissed of at the gods. I had known I was a demigod for seven months and I had got no sign. I wonder if my godly parent even knows I exist.

Percy, Annabeth, and Luke did the same as me and we walked back to the table where we made small talk till the end of dinner when Chiron made some announcements.

He pounded his hoof on the concrete and cleared his throat. "Hello everyone. We have four knew campers here today. Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and Luke." He pointed to each of us as he announced our names. "Also capture the flag will be on Friday. That is all for today now for the campfire and sing along."

Capture the flag sounded pretty cool, but that was on Friday. We walked to the campfire and all sat down. The Apollo cabin came to the front and pulled out some instruments. There were old ones from Greece like the lyre and aulos. But there were modern guitars and stuff.

They were playing a song about what armor your grandma wears to battle and calling on people who shouted out random pieces of armor.

They called on Annabeth and when I looked to my left I gasped, as did everyone else. Floating above both Luke and Annabeth's heads were the symbols of a … whatchamacallit and an owl. The whatchamacallit was a winged pole with two snakes curled around it.

Chiron said, "Hail, Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, and Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

**Yay another chapter. So I didn't** **have Thalia get claimed for two reasons. 1: Zeus wouldn't want to claim her because that means she becomes the child of the prophecy and he doesn't want everyone mad and he's a giant prick. 2: I may be waiting for a certain event on Friday. Oh and the Whatchamacallit was a caduceus. I just didn't think Thalia would know that. Bye.**

**Recommendations:**

All of Anaklusmos 14's stories. They're awesome

The Son of Vesta

That Color Silver

**Bye for realsies**


	3. Announcement

**Hey guys what up. Super sorry but this is not a chapter thought after this I will start writing one. Just wanted to know, should Percy be a child of:**

**Themis. Titanesse of Justice, Divine-Law and Order**

**Iapetus. Titan of Morality, Pain and Death. Lord of the Underworld and the West. **

**Kronos. Titan of Time. King of the Titans.**

**Leave your answer in the reviews because I'm new to this website and can't do shit. Personally, I'm leaning towards Iapetus but it's up to you. Kronos will be kind of hard to do but I can pull it off. Also if you want a different Titan or Titanesse, just say so and I might do it. **

**Bye! **


	4. Chapter 3: Capture the Flag

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy with tons of homework. This chapter is about Thalia and capture the flag. Vote for Percy's parent is over. Thanks to all who voted and one Titan or Titanesse was decided. Enjoy**

_Guest:_ I disagree, Zeus would be to prideful and idiotic to realize and acknowledge his mistake in having Thalia. However he would probably love for his child to be the child of prophecy, you're right on that account. I meant he wouldn't want to claim her because in his eyes she's a mistake.

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed or favorited. **

Chapter 3

Capture the Flag

**Previously:**

_They called on Annabeth and when I looked to my left I gasped, as did everyone else. Floating above both Luke and Annabeth's heads were the symbols of a … whatchamacallit and an owl. The whatchamacallit was a winged pole with two snakes curled around it. _

_Chiron said, "Hail, Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, and Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."_

**Now: **

**Percy's POV**

We all walked back to our cabins and I saw people lead Annabeth to the Athena. Luke was still in our cabin since he was a son of Hermes.

I was slightly bitter that I wasn't claimed; yet Luke and Annabeth were. I realized that Thalia had known she was a demigod for much longer than me and she still didn't know her godly parent. That must suck big time.

"Hey Thalia, is your dad or mom your godly parent." I asked her. I was hoping we could narrow down the possibilities. There were some that I knew she wasn't, like Hermes and Apollo. They all had similar facial features and Thalia looked completely different.

"My dad, why?" She said.

"Well I was hoping that we could figure out your godly parent by looking at what your good at and stuff like that." I said

"Oh. Thanks, I guess after we do me we should figure out who your godly parent is." Thalia said looking surprised.

"That's going to be a lot harder than you think. Anyway, what are you good at? Can you grow plants like Dionysus? Or build really well. Or maybe you are really good at archery." I had no idea what her abilities were so I couldn't have any idea who her parent could be.

"No I suck with plants, I suck at mechanics, and I'm okay at archery, and what do you mean it would be harder than I think to find your godly parent." Thalia said.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought." I said ignoring her question. I shouldn't have said that about it being hard to find my godly parent. Now she would be curious and I wasn't really in the mood to recount my past of growing up without knowing your parents.

"Eh, we'll figure it out tomorrow. Good night Percy."

"Good night Thalia." I said.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I was already in my sleeping bag. I was asleep in seconds.

**Line Break**

The next morning I awoke to the sound of people rushing around in a hurry. I got up groggily and went to my bags. I pulled out a pair of clothes and a toothbrush and toothpaste.

I asked someone when breakfast was and they said it was between eight and nine and you could go once you were ready. I guess breakfast wasn't like dinner and everyone ate at different times.

I got dressed and went outside for breakfast. I could see people running around doing whatever it was they needed to do. I sat down at the Hermes table and picked up a plate of pancakes.

Luke and some other guy came to the table and I heard their conversation.

"-e have like schedules or something or do we just do what we want." Luke said

"You do half of the things with your cabin and the other half by yourself or with a small group of people. Every other day you have one thing with your cabin and other cabins and once a week we either have chariot races or capture the flag." **(Is that right. I just deduced that from the books, mostly the first one.) **The guy said. He was about a year older than Luke.

I finished my pancakes and drained my glass of orange juice. I headed back to the Hermes cabin and waited for the activities for the day to start.

**Line Break**

We had archery first. My cabin and I walked down to the archery field where there were two-dozen targets set up at different ranges.

Everyone was given a bow and a quiver of thirteen arrows. They put the newest and youngest campers at the shortest ranges. I was at the second shortest range and it was about forty feet away. The farthest was almost three hundred feet away.

I watched as Chiron wheeled over here.

"Chiron, why are you in your wheelchair." A camper asked

I didn't understand what the camper meant, but apparently everyone else did as they started asking similar questions.

"Silence." Chiron said simply and everyone fell quiet. "As you know there are four new campers and I didn't want to give them a shock, but I suppose I should get out of this dreadful thing.

Chiron started rising from the box, taller than any man. Then a hoof stepped out, and another, and another, and another. Until eventually a full centaur stood on front of me. The horse part had sleek white fur and the man part happened to be Chiron.

Well, that was interesting.

"Anyway, let's proceed with the archery lesson." Chiron said

He cantered over to me. "Hello Percy. Since this is your first time with a bow I'm assuming, I am going to help you." He said.

He showed me the correct stance and how to hold the bow correctly. After he was done showing me how to shoot, I shot, and surprisingly was close to the bulls-eye.

I continued to practice for about twenty minutes. I hit the bulls-eye twice, got on the target forty-one times and missed the target completely eight times.

I was walking back to my position after collecting my arrows when Chiron called everyone to go over to him.

When we got there he looked around before saying, "Now that you've had some time to warm-up and practice we'll have a competition, on the five, hundred feet targets."

Everyone went to one of the four targets. "Alright, the rules are simple. Five people shoot at once and whoever is closer to the center moves on to the next round." Chiron said.

The three people in front of me shot and one of them made to the next round. When it was my turn I drew my bow and shot. I guess I got luck and it hit right next to the bulls-eye.

I looked over at the other competitors and saw that somehow I won.

I walked over to where the other three victors were stood with them.

To my surprise, Thalia made it into the next round as well, but since there were twenty-four campers she was only facing three people.

The five victors lined up in front of their targets.

"You five will shoot three arrows each and however has the most accuracy will win. Ready, begin!" Chiron said.

I shot my three arrows and one missed the target, one hit the very edge and, and the last hit the fourth most inner ring (out of ten). I obviously failed, but to my surprise Thalia came in second.

Wow, Thalia was actually pretty good at archery. I would have thought she was a daughter of Apollo but she didn't have the signature blond hair, blue eyes.

**Line Break**

**Thalia's POV**

We had sword-fighting lessons after archery. There was no official teacher, but whoever was the most skilled always ended up teaching. In this case that person was our cabin counselor, Sara. We walked down to the arena and I realized I didn't have a weapon.

"Okay guys get your weapons, find a partner, and do basic fighting while I find the new guys some weapons." Our cabin leader, Sara, said.

She led us over to a wall covered in weapons with a table covered with weapons in front of it. I pulled out my can of mace, which transformed into a spear. Everyone else had partners so I was stuck waiting for Percy and Luke to get weapons. Luke was looking at a dagger and after a few practice swings was satisfied with it.

Percy had already looked at two swords and was looking at a third, still unsatisfied. He put down the sword he was currently looking at and picked up another. He swung it a few times before shrugging and walking over to us.

He was paired with Luke and I was paired with Sara. We got into a battle ready stance and Sara said, "Okay, just fight until one of us yields. Got it, go"

She swung her sword at me and I parried. I jabbed my spear at her and she turn so it went past her. I pulled my spear to the left while it was still out and Sara ducked. I swung at her and she blocked it and grabbed my spear with her free hand.

That was the disadvantage of a spear, it was two handed. She dropped her sword and pulled my spear forward, me following. She kicked me away gently but forcefully, wrenching the spear out of my hands and holding it to my neck.

"Yield?" She asked

"Yield." I said

She handed me my spear and picked up her sword.

"Okay, everybody circle up." Sara said.

She told everybody she was going to show a disarming technique: how to twist the blade of your opponent with the flat of your own sword so he had no choice but to drop it.

"Thalia I'm going to use you for my demonstration. This is very hard to do so don't be surprised if you can't do it. It takes years of practice." She said.

She performed the move in slow motion before and sure enough the blade clattered out of my hand.

"Okay go back with your partner and practice this technique. You might not get it at first." She said.

We walked back to our original positions and Sara said, "You ready Thalia, we got a lot of work to do."

Oh joy!

**Line Break**

**Annabeth's POV**

Friday came quickly and with it the prospect of Capture the Flag. People were talking excitedly, making plans for the game. I currently in Ancient Greek and I was supposed to be studying Ancient Greek monsters, but I was really making a plan for Capture the Flag. Dinner was fifteen minutes after this and after that it was Capture the Flag.

Ancient Greek ended and we all headed back to the Athena cabin.

I sat around waiting for the dinner horn to come. Being the newest camper in the Athena cabin I didn't have many friends. Thalia and Luke were both in the Hermes cabin so at least they had each other. I liked camp but it got lonely.

The dinner horn sounded in the distance and I shot up and ran out the door.

I sat down on the bench and filled my glass with Coke. I picked up my burger and ate it as quick as possible. While I waited for everyone else to finish I thought up more plans for the upcoming game.

Half an hour later Chiron pounded his hoof on the floor and everyone quieted down.

"Good evening everyone. As you know tonight we have our capture the flag game. The teams have been decided are, Hermes, Athena, Demeter, and Apollo vs. All the rest of the cabins. Collect your armor and weapons and find a spot to place your flag. It can't be hidden and can't be guarded by more than two people. No maiming or killing, magic weapons are allowed. When the horn sounds the game will start." Chiron said

We all went to put on our armor. I had got all my armor the previous day along with Thalia, Luke and Percy. I had trouble putting on my armor, but my brother Malcolm, helped me. He was a year older than me and other than him I had only spoken to one other person in my cabin.

After I got my armor on and had my dagger at my side, I walked over to where my team was converging and formulating a plan. I didn't hear any of what was said, but one of the Apollo campers told me I was going to watch the river and make sure nobody got past.

I waited for the horn to blow, and when it did I ran to my position. I climbed a tree until I was about ten feet in the air and slightly hidden by the branches and leaves.

I sat waiting for someone to come, and when someone finally did, I prepared to drop down, but an arrow appeared in the tree right next to him daring the camper to come forward. He quickly ran back to his side.

I waited around for some time, sitting in the tree uncomfortably. I heard voices coming from a somewhere to the right.

I pondered whether or not I should go check it out. This area seemed to be protected well enough, but all someone had to do was go a bit to the left and the would be free to get onto our side

I made a split second decision and followed the sound of the voices. As a got closer I could make pout some of the words.

"Look girl, all we want is to cross the river. If you don't let us we'll have to force are ways across." I could presume that a few campers were trying to cross the border but Thalia was trying to stop them

"Hah, as if I would ever let you pass of my own free will." Thalia practically shouted. She was standing in the middle of the river and

blocking three campers from crossing

"Very well then, if you won't let us go across we'll have to fight you." One of the guys said.

I could see what was happening now and I saw two guys and a girl standing in front of Thalia.

Thalia got into a ready position and prepared to fight. I had the element of surprise on my side so the fight was slightly less uneven

One of the guys brought out a bow and the other two drew their swords from their sides. Thalia started running to avoid the arrows that were being shot at her feet.

The two campers with swords out charged and I decided to take action. I crept through the trees, still invisible to all four of the campers. I walked out behind the guy with the bow, and swiftly brought my hilt down upon his head.

He crumpled and hit the ground with a thud. The noise alerted the other two to my presence and they turned around to look at me, momentarily forgetting Thalia. She kicked the girl hard in the back of the knee ands he fell to the ground.

She wasn't allowed to maim or kill them, but she looked like she wanted to impale her with her spear. She reached for the dagger at her side but was stopped when the remaining guy attacked her. She was able to bring her spear up and push the blade away in time, but it still nicked her arm.

She backed away quickly and I charged forward. The guy turned around and swung his sword at my feet. Being inexperienced I got knocked over. He made a move to wrench the dagger out of my hands but suddenly got a surprised and pained look on his face. He fell to the side and I saw Thalia standing behind him with her dagger out.

I looked behind her and saw the girl on the ground, unconscious. We relaxed and Thalia leaned against a tree. We were relaxed but heard shouts coming from our side. We immediately shot up and grabbed our weapons.

A guy about thirteen was running toward the river with our flag in hand. Thalia and I stepped in front of him but he easily pulled out his sword and got ready to fight us.

I instantly could tell this guy was a lot better than those three and maybe even better than them combined. We had a hard time beating them so I knew this wouldn't be an easy fight.

Turns out I was wrong. It was an extremely easy fight, just not for us, for him. He grabbed my arm and twisted. I was forced to drop my weapon and he kneed me in the stomach before turning to Thalia, who he disposed of just as easily.

Just as I had lost hope Thalia drove a fist into his chest. Now, normally that would hurt, obviously, but you would quickly recover. However, when Thalia punched him sparks flew from her hand and sent him flying. Unfortunately for us, it sent him flying across the river and onto his side with the flag in his hand.

A crowd soon gathered but no one was paying any attention to the severely injured guy with the burns on his chest. They were staring at a symbol floating above Thalia's head. A blue glowing eagle and lightning bolt were above her head, the symbols of Zeus. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus. That will complicate things. I had l earned about their pact and I knew Poseidon and Hades would be out to kill Thalia.

Everyone immediately dropped to a knee and Chiron said, "All Hail, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus."

**A/N: Percy's parent will be in the near future. You guys voted for one titan the most but I won't say who it is. Also I'm going on vacation for a while on the 24****th**** so I won't be able to update for about a week but I'll try to get one chapter in before that. **

**BYE **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited or followed. Super sorry I didn't update before the 24****th**** but I got addicted to Batman: Arkham Origins. (Great game by the way). Sorry here's the next chapter**

_**Previously:**_

_A crowd soon gathered but no one was paying any attention to the severely injured guy with the burns on his chest. They were staring at a symbol floating above Thalia's head. A blue glowing eagle and lightning bolt were above her head, the symbols of Zeus. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus. That will complicate things. I had l earned about their pact and I knew Poseidon and Hades would be out to kill Thalia. _

_Everyone immediately dropped to a knee and Chiron said, "All Hail, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus." _

_**Now:**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I was in shock. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus? As a child of the big three she was in serious danger from the other gods.

Next to my shock I was feeling even more sad and angry that everyone was getting claimed but me. Was I not good enough? Did I have to do something radical to get my parents attention? I didn't know of my parents, so did they know about me?

Everyone was still on a knee, staring at Thalia.

"All right everyone go back to your cabins." Chiron said, as if nothing had happened. No one did anything for a second, but people started to walk back.

I followed my cabin mates back to the Hermes cabin. I laid down in my sleeping bag on the ground, thinking. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't, there was just too much going on in my head. I wondered who my godly parent was for the thousandth time. I could have been a child of a minor god, which there were hundreds of, so if was almost impossible to guess who my parent was.

Eventually, after staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything, I managed to fall asleep.

**Line Break**

I opened my eyes to darkness. I wondered what time it was and what could have woken me up, because I knew there was no way I had woken up on my own. I immediately stopped moving and listened intently. I could hear someone breathing deeply, as if they were scared. It was coming from above me so it must have been one of the actual Hermes campers, who got beds instead of mattresses or the floor.

I slowly leaned up, trying not to wake anyone. I could see the silhouette of a figure curled up in a ball and moving slightly on one of the beds. I started inching out of my sleeping bag, trying to make the minimum amount noise as to not wake anyone up.

I got out of my sleeping bag and slowly stood up. I slinked over to the bed with the person curled up in a ball upon it. I didn't even know if they were awake but they were obviously uncomfortable.

Suddenly, they jerked up, sweating heavily. As a beam of moonlight fell upon their face, I could see that it was Luke. He turned to face me then frowned.

"Percy?" he whispered. I figured that there was no sense being stealthy now that I had been discovered and stood up fully. I walked over still slightly quiet, not wanting wake anyone else.

"Hey Luke." I whispered back. "What's up?" He must have heard the question in my words because he said, "Nothing, just a nightmare."

I didn't to know more but I wasn't sure he would take kindly to me prying into his personal life.

I decided to take a chance and asked, "About what?"

He didn't look angry but rather looked suspicious. "My mother. Why?" He asked. I wondered why he would have nightmares about his mother, but didn't want to pry any further.

"Just curious." I said still quiet. He still looked suspicious but nodded and laid back down. I followed his example and went back to my sleeping bag.

After getting situated comfortably, I drifted off to sleep once again.

**Line Break**

I woke up feeling more tired than I had been in a long time. I had slept fitfully for I was immersed in thoughts of Luke and my godly parent.

I groaned as I got up and grabbed my bag to change into my clothes for the day.

I rushed into the bathroom and got dressed and brushed my teeth. I walked out the door to the Hermes cabin for breakfast.

I sat down at the Hermes table and quickly finished my breakfast. I rushed back into the Hermes cabin, unsure of what we were going to do today.

When I walked back in I noticed that Luke was still asleep. I gently prodded his shoulder and when he didn't respond I jabbed my elbow into his side.

He shot up like a rocket and raised his fists, as if expecting an attack.

"Calm down and get ready Luke." I said. Luke looked at me, surprised for a second, before he turned away and grabbed his bag. I walked out of the Hermes cabin, forgetting why I was there originally.

I walked over to the Hermes table and sat down, waiting for my cabin mates to finish.

After most of them were finished they struck up a conversation about how Thalia was the daughter of Zeus. They started talking about some sort of prophecy: The Great Prophecy. I couldn't understand much about what they were saying, and I was slightly annoyed that I couldn't hear because it seemed to involve Thalia, whom over the past week, I had become good friends with.

The last of the campers finished their breakfast and Chiron pounded his hoof on the concrete floor, creating a resounding crack. He told us that we could begin our activities for the day.

My schedule was as follows:

_9:15 am - Greek Monsters_

_10:00 am - Pegasus Lessons_

_11:00 am - Sword Lessons_

_12:00 pm - Lunch _

_1:15 pm – Ancient Greek_

_2:00 pm – Archery _

_3:00 pm – Rock Wall _

_4:00 pm – Free Time_

_6:30 pm – Dinner_

I had what was considered one of the best possible schedules. I didn't have very many actual classes, and the few that I did were all good ones.

**Line Break**

I was worried about Thalia. She seemed unhealthily lonely in Cabin one. Every treated with a sense of respect that they didn't show before, as if they were speaking to royalty. Which in a way, considering that she was the daughter of the King of the Gods, she was.

I could tell that she wanted things to go back to the way that they were before she was declared a daughter of Zeus. It must have been lonely, for during most of the cabin activities she was all by herself, though on numerous occasions Chiron had found ways to modify her schedule so she was with another cabin.

We were currently eating dinner, and she was sitting at the Cabin one table, all alone and looking lonelier than ever before. I wanted to go over and keep her company, but that was against camp rules.

We finished dinner and all went over to the campfire, where we could sit next to anyone we wanted. I sat next to Thalia of course. I needed to make sure that she was okay, and not too lonely.

"Hey Thalia." I said simply

She looked at me and smiled, "Hey."

"Are you well?" I asked. My question seemed to surprise her.

"In what way?" She asked after a moment

"Like, are you okay, because you are alone for most of the time and I thought you might be getting too lonely."

She looked even more surprised by my response, "I'll be fine Percy. I'm not such a weakling to let loneliness get the better of me." She said.

I was relieved by her answer, but tried not to show it. "Good" I said.

The campfire continued normally and we had smores at the end.

"Night Thalia." I said as I was walking back towards my cabin. I heard her respond similarly, but couldn't make out the exact words. I was tired as the past few days had been more taxing than usual, for a reason I could not figure out.

I walked over to my sleeping bag, feeling more tired by the second. An unusual feeling washed over me, as if urging me to sleep. As soon as I was in my sleeping bag and on the ground I fell asleep.

I was brought into a strange room almost immediately. It was a room of stone darker than Tartarus itself. About seventy-five percent of the ways back there were twelve thrones in a half circle however only one of them was filled.

A woman of about twenty-five or thirty was sitting upon the throne closest to the center on the left. She had dark brown hair that was shoulder length and a regal face. She was wearing a white dress that was simply magnificent. She studied me for a moment before speaking.

"Ah, the famous Perseus Jackson. It was hard to get you to fall asleep. I had to use the help of many friends, but it worked well. Do you like our headquarters? It is a replica of the place in San Francisco."

I didn't remember doing anything that would make anyone consider me famous but that was not the primary thing on my mind. "Who are you?" I asked, my curiosity overflowing.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Rhea, Queen of the Titans and Titanesse of Fertility, Marriage, and Generation." The women said. 

I immediately dropped to a knee and bowed but was stopped by a force and raised.

"Please so not bow. We Titans are not as high strung as the gods. We do not ask you to bow to us. However that doesn't mean you will be impolite or informal around us, got it?" She said. I nodded. "Good. Now that that's out of the way let's discuss why you are here, shall we? Actually the only reason you're here is so I could see the supposed greatest hero of our time."

I didn't know what that meant but I didn't have time to question about it as Rhea said, "Oh, wait we're out of time. Well I will have to talk to you another time hmm? Okay Goodbye!" She said excitedly.

My world started to turn black and then faded completely. I woke up on the ground in my sleeping bag.

I quickly got ready for the day. I rushed out the door, barely paying attention to my surroundings. Rhea's words had troubled me but the fact that a Titanesse had felt the need to contact me disturbed me far more. Usually, if a god takes interest in you it means that you're royally screwed.

I went to eat breakfast, still pondering the events of last night. This morning, I had sword fighting along with the rest of the Hermes cabin and Thalia.

I was eager to see the extent of Thalia's combat abilities after being claimed as Zeus' daughter and getting training to incorporate her spear and her control over lightning. She was probably much better than me, considering that she had been fighting monsters for almost a year now, and had received personal training to use her lightning as well.

After breakfast I ran to the sword arena, eager to be first. I got there and grabbed my sword from its spot on the wall. That's what sucked about being a Hermes camper, other than being shoved into an overcrowded cabin and having to do everything with at least twenty other people, you didn't have any place to put your things in the cabin so most of your things you had to keep on you and the others you had to give to people that you met only a little while back and didn't know at all.

I did a few practice swings and waited for the rest of my cabin to get here. I didn't understand why everyone always wanted more sleep and were half-dead in the morning. Back at the orphanage we had to wake up at six and we were fine. Here people would wake up at eight and still be tired enough to sleep for another two hours.

The people started to trickle in and soon enough everyone was here.

Thalia walked over to me, sword in hand, and said, "How do you do it Percy?" I was confused and I must have shown it because she elaborated. "You were here before everyone else and you still don't look tired in the slightest. How do you so it?"

I was slightly amused by her question. "Well Thalia, the reason I can do that is because, frankly, I'm pure awesomeness." I said the last part in a whisper, as if it was some amazing secret

She looked at me with a smile. "Uh huh. Sure you are Percy." She said sarcastically.

I returned the smile. "It's true Thalia, whether you believe it or not."

The counselor of our cabin called us over. "Okay guys, today we'll practice using a shield with our weapons. Some of you might not do this in actual battle, but it's good to know." She said, "The shields are over there, get one and get started with a partner." She pointed to a wall covered in shields.

We all walked over to the wall and grabbed a shield. Most of the shields were circular and the one I grabbed was a circle with a dot in the center and lines radiating out from the circle like the sun.

I walked back over and noticed that Thalia was carrying a shield that would give the fiercest of monsters a cause to pause. It was a gruesome picture of medusa with fangs bared, snakes slithering, and eyes piercing. It was terrifying, but I wasn't really scared: I had seen much worse at the hands of Gabe. Many people moved back a step, involuntarily, at the sight of the horrible face.

Thalia tapped the shield twice and it retracted into a small bracelet. Since Thalia wasn't usually part of the Hermes cabin, she didn't have a pre decided partner. I walked over to her, wanting to both see how good she was and to make sure she wasn't lonely; even if she had assured me she was fine and was going to be fine. Also since I was the newest and youngest camper, I was usually alone because of the odd number of people.

"Hey Thalia, you ready to lose?" I asked her, joking confidence.

She smirked, "Definitely." She said back.

Thalia tapped the bracelet on her wrist and her shield appeared again. She caught me looking at it and smirked again. "Like it?" She asked, "It's called Aegis and it's a replica of the shield that my father gave to Athena, though not nearly as powerful on the fear factor."

If this shield was a lot less powerful than the real one, I would hate to see that. We got ready to fight and though I was inexperienced, I was not a complete mess with a blade, but I was still far from being even good.

We got into position, me with a sword and Thalia with a spear, when suddenly Thalia tensed then lunged forward with a thrust to my lower abdomen. I sidestepped and Thalia's spear passed harmlessly through the air in front and to the side of me. I swung at her and she blocked with her shield. I bounced my sword off the surface of her shield and used the bounce to swing at her side quicker than usual. She blocked with her shield again and swung her spear at me. I blocked with my shield and she lunged again. I saw an opportunity and took it. As she lunged I sidestepped and swung my shield down to her spear. Since it was celestial bronze it didn't break but the force of the swing was enough to make her drop the spear in her hands. I held the tip of my sword to her throat, a smug smirk on my face. Thalia however wasn't willing to accept defeat and just as I was about to tell her to admit defeat she rammed the shield I had forgotten about into my stomach. I immediately dropped my blade and grasped my stomach, trying to get the air back into me. Thalia picked up my dropped sword and held it to my face. It was her turn to look smug.

"I win!" She gloated. I wasn't happy about it, but I had to admit that Thalia had won fair and square.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I grumbled. I took my sword back and she picked up her spear, both of us getting ready for another round, one that I was prepared to win.

Thalia won every match we had except one where I won by a stroke of luck and accidently stepped on her foot causing her to get distracted and me to win.

I was humbled many times and I realized what a respectable swordsman (Or swordswoman) Thalia actually was. I wondered if Luke had taught her to fight, which would mean Luke was probably better than her. I had only caught small glimpses of Luke fighting before so I had no Idea whether or not he was good with a sword or other weapon.

Annabeth was getting personal training from Jane who was practically a master with a sword so she was probably pretty good

Grover was a satyr and since he had appeared to be eight or nine he was really like seventeen. So he had forever to train in woodland magic and

Using his club.

That left me. I was the worst out of all the few people I knew at camp, and I barely knew Annabeth who was one of those few. Of course no expected me to be amazing since I had only figured out I was a demigod about two weeks ago, during which I had trained constantly trying to at least become mediocre with a blade. I had succeeded in part and was better but still pretty bad compared to all my . . . acquaintances. I wasn't sure if they could be considered friends.

At the end of the day I sank onto my bed felling both like I was nothing and feeling a familiar tiredness that seemed to be demanding that I sleep.

As soon as I was asleep I was dragged into the same black fortress I was in before.

Rhea, Queen of the Titans, was sitting on the same throne looking deep in thought. She glanced at me for a second before uttering only three words that would leaving me bemused and angry for the next month and a half. "Beware the left." She said. Before everything went dark.

**Updates should start happening every two or three days now, maybe every one depending on the length. **

_**Recommendations: **_

_**Anaklusmos14: Everything**_

_**Pluto's Daughter 11: Everything**_

_**Theseus Lives: Everything**_

**BYE **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys, slightly longer chapter here. Shout out to Nouney and for their constant reviews. Means a lot to me. Thanks to anyone else who reviewed followed or favorited.**

_**Previously: **_

"_I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Rhea, Queen of the Titans and Titanesse of Fertility, Marriage, and Generation." The women said.  
_

_**. . .**_

_Rhea, Queen of the Titans, was sitting on the same throne looking deep in thought. She glanced at me for a second before uttering only three words that would leaving me bemused and angry for the next month and a half. "Beware the left." She said. Before everything went dark. _

_**Now:**_

**Annabeth's POV : Two Weeks Later**

Something was wrong with Percy.

That much was obvious, even to me who barely saw him because of our different cabins. However even if I could tell that he was irritated, I had no idea what it could be that was upsetting him. Whenever he talked to someone he said only what he needed to and even that he said in as few words as possible. I would have dismissed it as nothing if not for the fact that Percy was just about the most talkative person I had ever met and probably ever would meet.

Thalia had already tried confronting him about it but Percy had just told her she should stop interfering with people's personal life, which only made Thalia more determined to get an answer out of Percy.

One thing that I found very interesting was that Percy was constantly glancing to his left with a confused and worried expression on his face. I had no idea what that was about but I was pretty sure it was related to his strange behavior.

I decided I would ask him about it at the upcoming capture the flag game on Friday. That was tomorrow so I only had one day to formulate a plan that would get Percy and I alone with, if possible, Luke and Thalia too. Luke really didn't know or care for him but I didn't do anything without him. I knew it was unreasonable since he was seven years older than me, but I still had a huge crush on him. He was just so amazingly strong, handsome and brave.

I had my free time right now so I ran back to my cabin and immediately grabbed a pencil, knowing where they were by heart. I pulled out some paper from my bag and drew out a rough sketch of the woods that capture the flag would be played in. I started thinking up multiple ideas for how to corner Percy. I wasn't old and I supposedly wasn't skilled enough, even if that wasn't true, to have some sway in the plans actually used during the game. So my plan had to be flexible enough that it would work no matter what position Percy was playing and whether or not he would be defense or offense. I came up wit multiple plans, but threw them all away, decided that I could do better.

Two and-a-quarter hours later I finally had a plan drawn on a sheet of paper. It was a plan that wen I made I took in all possible things that could hinder it. It was a plan worthy of Athena herself.

**Line Break Percy's POV**

To say I was frustrated would be an understatement. I was still pondering the words of Rhea about being cautious of the left. I didn't event know if left literally meant the left side or if she was just speaking in even more complex riddles than she already was.

Every single night I would go to sleep hoping that Rhea would contact me but it never happened. I became irritated with everything around me even if I had no good reason to, just because of a few little words. Though they did come from a Titanesse so I suppose that they had to have some importance.

I had just finished dinner and Chiron was reminding us about capture the flag the next day. I was in no mood to play and I doubted my mood would have changed by tomorrow but camp rules said that I had to play if physically and mentally able, though I wasn't sure if I qualified for the last one. I wasn't crazy just incredibly stressed. More than a person my age should be.

We all walked backed to the cabins and I fell asleep quickly and with my fingers crossed.

**Line Break**

I woke up and took a shower and got dressed. I was happy I woke up earlier than most because it gave me access to the bathroom when people who woke up later always had to wait to take showers or something similar. By the time I had finished everyone else was just starting to get up.

I left the cabin to get breakfast and found that today we were having waffles, which were by far my favorite breakfast food. Back in the orphanage we got cheap cereal for breakfast most of the time so when I had breakfast here for the first time it was a most pleasant surprise. Thoughts of the orphanage led to thoughts of Gabe, which made me shudder involuntarily. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and returned my attention to the trays of waffles in front of me. I stacked some onto my plate and devoured them so fast that I was finished before anyone else had even sat down at the table.

I didn't have sword practice which made me both sad and happy: sad because I wanted to practice and become the best swordsman that I could, yet happy because I wouldn't be able to embarrass myself with my less than perfect combat skills. My feelings for the upcoming capture the flag game mirrored my feelings toward sword lessons and that was in a few hours.

I finished my breakfast and stared to my left for a few minutes, both on the lookout for something strange and contemplating Rhea's words. I looked away once I was convinced that nothing would happen and just sat at the table until breakfast ended

The day passed quickly and my excitement and anxiety for capture the flag both increased as the event crept closer and closer. By the time of dinner I was ready to burst from an overload of excitement and I could tell my face showed that considering the looks I got, though I was not the only one who got those looks as other people looked just as excited as me. Dinner passed faster than I thought possible and capture the flag was upon us. I quickly put on my armor, or at least tried to do it fast but my fingers fumbled with the straps because of my nervousness and excitement. I finally managed to put my armor on correctly when I heard a voice call out, "You!" the voice said much louder than necessary. I turned and saw a camper; from the Demeter cabin I guessed judging by the design on his armor. I probably should have been offended he called me you, but since I was new I had been called that multiple times.

"You'll be guarding by the stream." He said once I turned around. I had predicted that I would be placed there, as that was where everyone who was considered insignificant was placed. I, of course, had been there the all the previous times we had played.

Once the horn that signaled the start of the game rang through the woods I ran to my position where I was met with quite a weird sight.

**Line Break: Thalia's POV**

Annabeth had told me the plan to corner Percy and get him to confess to his reason for the strange behavior earlier and as soon as I heard it I was both amused and exasperated. She, being a child of Athena, had completely over thought this and made some complex plan when we could just grab him and force him to tell us. Once I explained this to her she face palmed and said something similar to "I'm an idiot" even though she wasn't. When we heard the horn I ran straight to Percy's post having heard him being told what it was earlier. 

When I got there I saw a clearing and hid in the woods on one side. We lucked out as the river was on one side and a _extremely _tight knot of trees that no one could run through plus me and Annabeth left very few, if any space for Percy to run if he attempted to.

I saw Annabeth walk towards the clearing and climbed a tree right above where Percy would come into the clearing. After a few seconds of waiting Percy burst into the clearing. Annabeth dropped down before him and he turned towards her. While he was distracted I came out too.

"What are you doing here?" He asked displaying that irritated and fierce attitude once again.

Annabeth didn't look affected by the annoyance in his voice. "To get you to tell us why you've been so angry lately." She said calmly. I was surprised by her patience and ability to remain calm while he was so pissed off. I knew I would be hitting him for talking like that to me for no reason.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said after a while, calmer, but still annoyed. I could hear the lie in his voice. He knew he was being a jerk lately and there was a reason: we just needed him to tell us.

"Percy we're only trying to help you with whatever it is that is bothering you" Annabeth said.

Percy looked even more annoyed. "I don't need your help Annabeth. I 've got this under control. And stay out of my personal life. I barely even know you."

I could see that Annabeth was starting to get annoyed now "Even if you don't need our help whatever it is that your facing will be easier to face with help. And sometimes it's just good to unload all your problems and talk instead of getting angry. Also I'm one of the few people who does know you here. We are friends." Annabeth was close to yelling boy the end.

Percy's face softened and his voice lost the edge it had previously. "I just can't tell you what it is that's troubling me. Not only would you not understand but if anyone else heard they would freak out and you might too." He said

"I promise I won't freak out, and no one else is here see. You can tell us." Annabeth promised softly.

Percy opened his mouth to respond but a loud voice stopped him. I looked to my left and saw Luke cross the boundary, which was the creek, winning the game for us. Immediately everyone congregated on him, shouting praise about him. I shot Percy a look that said later and was about to walk but a growl stooped me in my tracks.

I turn around and nearly fainted. A pure black dog with eyes like rubies the size of small truck was standing in front of Percy and Annabeth.

**Line Break Percy's POV **

Oh great, a giant demon hound. How wonderful. At least this answered the question about the left, I think. I was already feeling horrible and now there was this monster making me feel even worse.

I started to feel funny and at the same time the dog, in the middle of a lunge, started slowing down until it was nearly at a standstill. I didn't waste time and pulled my sword from my waist and thrust it into the dog's side. It gave a slowed down yell, (which sounded really weird) and slowly started dissolving into golden sand-like dust.

I looked around and noticed that Thalia and Annabeth were staring at me with wide eyes and as people started to file into the clearing they all gained wide eyes similar to Thalia and Annabeth, but less intense. I was confused as to why they would be shocked by anything assuming that they hadn't seen me kill a giant demon hound. I guess that would be pretty shocking.

Chiron walked into the clearing and once he saw me standing there, with my sword out and covered in monster dust, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. I would've laughed at his face if not for the fact everyone was staring at me like I was some kind of weirdo.

"What does this mean Chiron?" One of the campers asked. My confusion grew as I heard this.

Chiron must of known how I was feeling because he said, "I do not know? Oh and Percy, you're glowing gold." He said it as if he was saying I had dirt on my shirt.

I looked down and there was a golden glow on the floor, coming from me.

"Does this have anything to do with my godly parent Chiron?" I asked, hopeful that this could give me some clue as to who my godly parent was.

"I see nothing else it could be." He said. The hope inside me flared. Chiron had met a demigod of practically every god. If he could tell me what god's demigods had the power to glow gold, then I could figure out my godly parent. A smile broke out on my face but it was quickly wiped off with Chiron's next few words, "Of course, I have no idea what god this could be." He said.

Oh great. I finally get a clue about my godly parent and Chiron doesn't know what it means. Well, at least it was something. And maybe they would claim me now that I had given some sign that I was their child. I knew it was wishful thinking but it was all I had.

"Alright, that's enough excitement for one night. Everyone, back to your cabins." Chiron said. I walked back to the Hermes cabin, my mood still sour, but for a completely different reason than before.

**Line Break (Sorry there are so many) Luke's POV**

I fell asleep and drifted off into the dream realm. I was back in the woods, outside my mother's house. I had been having these dreams more than usual lately, and I often woke up in the middle of the night. The loss of sleep had taken its affect on my body and mind. I had tried avoiding everybody, especially Annabeth and Thalia, because I knew they would freak if they saw me in my current state.

I started walking towards my mother's house, my body moving against my will. I had given up trying to fight the power that forced me to move long ago. I knew it was much stronger than me and I had no chance of winning, so I gave up and let it carry me along.

I reached the porch, with all it's creepy monster beanbags, smiling at me with smiles that sent shivers down my spine. My hand raised and I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling steps inside and I braced myself for the utterly insane eyes that I knew would greet me once the door opened. It slowly creaked in, (kind of stereotypical if you ask me) and I came face to face with the monster that my mother had become. Her eyes had sunken into her skull and had obtained a glossy, unfocused look. Her face had a wide smile but instead of looking happy she looked insane. Her face had gained more wrinkles than the last time I had seen her, and her cheeks had also become sunken, like her eyes. Her lips were dry, cracked, and a horrible gray color. Her hair was also all gray, even though she was only about forty, and in some places it was falling out. She looked like an aged corpse that had been brought back to life.

I tried to take a step back, but was still not in control of my body. My body lunged forward, against my will once again, and hugged her. Her body was bony and felt like it would break under the force I was applying to it. She leaned back and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek with those horrible lips. I felt the need to throw up, but wasn't able to, so my stomach just kept churning. She grabbed my hand with leathery skin, and led me into the house I was more familiar with than I would've liked to be.

"It's so good to see again Luke." She said in a hoarse voice that once again reminded me of the dead. "I thought I would never see you again." I felt guilty that I had just left her here, but it was soon overwhelmed by disgust, anger, and fear.

"It's good to see you to mother." I was forced to say. My lips curled into a smile. She smiled again and led me further into the house. As we walked into the kitchen I inwardly cringed. There were dozens of boxes on the counter and lining the walls, filled with peanut butter jelly sandwiches. I remembered how when I came in from playing outside my mother would hand me a sandwich just like the ones in the containers. Some of the sandwiches were moldy and eaten by ants and other small insects. The house resembled the sandwiches, looking eaten away and decayed.

My mother hummed as she started making another sandwich, presumably for me. The oven buzzer pierced the air and my mother rushed over to grab the burnt cookies I knew were in there. She pulled the cookies out bare handed, seemingly unaffected by the blistering heat. She set them down on the table to my left and brought over the sandwich she had made. I unwillingly raised the sandwich to my mouth and took a large bite. The taste was repulsive and I knew that the ingredients must have been old. She brought over a chocolate milk juice box and set it down on front of me. It almost seemed she was taunting me, for whatever it was that was controlling me refused to let me drink the liquid that would no doubt remove the horrible taste from my mouth. I reached over and grabbed a burnt cooked before eating it in one large bite. The thing seemed to take pity on me and I swallowed it quickly, barely able to taste, the horrible taste I knew it would have, only for me to be released from the hold I was in quick enough to regurgitate all my previously eaten rotten food, forcing me to taste the horrible mix of the sandwich the cookie and anything else that was in my now empty stomach. The being that was obviously out to torture me quickly took control again.

"Oh Luke," My mother said, undisturbed by the fact I had just made a mess and in a way insulted her horrible cooking skills, "You're so silly." I didn't understand how anything I had done was remotely silly, but I had gotten used to the weird comments that my mother's madness produced.

My mother had been mad ever since she tried becoming the oracle when I was just a baby. It succeeded in part and my mother had absorbed a fraction of the oracles essence and allowed her to see the fate of the one she had been closest to, which was, unfortunately for me, was me. Whatever it had been that she had seen had driven her completely insane. Ever since then she had had fits were she was still herself, but sort of a mix of her and the oracle. After the fit was over, she would collapse and remember nothing of the fit. It was these fits that had caused me to run away.

"Ah," She drawled, "I remember the time when you were so young and I s-" She suddenly stopped talking and lurched forward, falling from the chair she had been sitting in. I moved to help her, still not in control of my body, but she stood up and I saw, with a shiver of fear, that her eyes were glowing green.

She grabbed my shoulders and started talking in a horrible raspy voice that even after hearing multiple times, I still hadn't gotten used to. "My son, horrible fate, must stay here to be protected." She rasped out a string of similar things.

I felt a lurch in my stomach, and I was suddenly in control of my body. I threw my mother off me and ran for the door. As soon as I got there the door locked of it's own accord. A flash of light appeared in front of my and I was forced to cover my eyes. When I looked I saw Hermes standing there in front of me, a look of rage in his face. I assumed that he wasn't really here because the color of the wings on his helm and feet were slightly darker than the multiple drawings I had seen.

"I can't believe that you would abandon your own mother Luke, when she needed you most you weren't there for her. I am so disappointed in you. And what's worse I that you left her and didn't even do anything worthwhile. You just ran around and made friends." I felt my heart clench at his words. He had just put my biggest regrets and fears into words. "Your mother did nothing but love you and you left. She was heartbroken that you left. She made a sandwich everyday for you and when other people talked to her, she didn't talk about anything but you. She was incredibly sad when you left and now you come back and are going to leave and let her sink into that depression again? That's cruel, even for you." I opened my mouth to respond when I was hit in the mouth with something.

**Luke's Mom's POV**

People called me mad. They thought I wouldn't notice in my supposed madness, but I did, and I knew that they were wrong. A madman would never notice as much as I did. I saw the way Luke eyes shone with disgust when he hugged me or talked to me. I saw the hate in his body when Hermes reprimanded him. A madman would never care or love as much as I did. I cared for both Luke and Hermes, but people would say I was just waiting to kill them. It wasn't true. I cared for them more than anything in the world. A madman wouldn't be as patient as I. I waited every day for Luke to come home without complaint. A madman wouldn't be as forgiving as I. Luke left me for no reason, and I forgave him. I forgave him because I wasn't a madman, I did love my son. I was not mad

**Luke's POV **

I was hit in the mouth again, harder this time. My eyes opened and being used to a dark gloomy house, were blinded by the harsh light that hit them. I saw a Hermes camber standing above me, a pillow in hand. He must have been the one hitting me, probably to get me to wake up. "Get up and get ready." He said, not harshly, but with a bit of edge in his voice. I was still tired, but with a great amount of effort I got up and got ready for the day. I knew today was going to take forever.

**A/N: So a look into Luke's life. Also we are getting close to Percy's parent. Most of you probably already guessed, and trust me, I will try to make him as not overpowered as possible. Also I tried to make Luke's encounter with his mother slightly creepy but I'm pretty sure I failed. Tell me what you think, will you?**

**Bye! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed favorited or followed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I never will. This will count for all the other chapters too, because I'm lazy and forgetful. **

_**Previously:**_

_Chiron must of known how I was feeling because he said, "I do not know? Oh and Percy, you're glowing gold." He said it as if he was saying I had dirt on my shirt._

_. . ._

_I was back in the woods, outside my mother's house. I had been having these dreams more than usual lately, and I often woke up in the middle of the night._

_**Now:**_

**Percy's POV**

I had questioned several people on any gods who had anything to do with glowing gold. Considering that Chiron didn't know, I wasn't expecting anyone to know and no one did. However, I was not about to give up. I wasn't surprised when Chiron asked me to join him in the Big House for a talk. He had seen me with my sword out and covered in monster dust, which could only mean that one way or another, I had killed a monster.

I walked onto the Big House porch and moved around it till I found Chiron playing a card game with a satyr and Mr. D. He looked up as I stepped in front of them.

"Ah, Perseus. Glad you could join us. Follow me." He strolled around the big house in hos wheel chair, his actual form to large to fit on the porch. He rolled into the Big House and into the living room. He gestured at me to sit in a chair and I did.

"So," he began, "Would you mind telling me what happened on Friday night." I had expected this and began retelling the story

"Thalia and Annabeth were talking to me in a clearing in the woods and in the middle of our conversation Luke crossed he stream and won the game." I had already decided to tell him the short story and only elaborate on things he asked about.

"What were you talking about?" He asked.

"They thought I had been acting strange and were asking me if anything was wrong." He looked deep in thought before he responded, "They _thought_, you said. Did they think you were action weird, or were you acting weird?" He asked.

I decided it was better to be truthful about this. "I may have been acting a little strangely." I said hesitantly.

He thought about this also for a while. "Any reason why you were acting different." He asked.

I thought about lying to him and coming up with some strange excuse, but ended up telling him the truth. "I had received a message, a few days before, warning me about a threat. They didn't specify what the threat was though." I added on the last part as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Who sent it to you and how did they sent it." He asked, obviously wanting every detail I could and would give him.

"They contacted me in my dreams. And . . . It was Rhea, Queen of the Titans." I expected him to be shocked but when he didn't look surprised and instead looked as if he had expected something similar to what I had told him, which only confused me.

"Please continue with your story." He said.

"Huh," I said smartly

He looked slightly amused, "why were you covered in monster dust on Friday." He asked.

"Oh, well as me and Annabeth were talking, we were interrupted by a growl and then a giant black dog appeared and tried to attack us. Then for some reason the dog kind of slowed down in mid jump, kind of like moving in slow-mo. Then I just took advantage of it being slowed down and killed it. Then you came and you know the rest." I was still wondering whether or not I made a good decision in telling Chiron about Rhea and her warnings, but I trusted him for reasons I did not know myself.

"Thank you Percy, you may go now." Chiron said, looking at me with almost sad eyes. I could feel those eyes boring into to me as I walked to my next activity. I could also feel the stares of my fellow campers. They had been just as confused and intrigued by my spectacle on Friday night as Chiron and I. I didn't even really know what happened. Well, I knew what happened but I didn't know what it meant or why people were making such a big deal of it. I mean all I did was kill a monster and sure, that may have been something unusual but it wasn't worth all the attention I was getting.

I walked back to the Hermes cabin, it being my free period now. I was so confused.

**Line Break Chiron's POV**

I watched as the Son of Kronos walked back to his cabin. He would have a hard life ahead of him. One that may be very short, depending on what mood lord Zeus was in. I knew it was my duty to report any titan activity, but I couldn't and wouldn't betray a hero to Zeus. However it left me with a problem. Dionysus was getting suspicious of the boy, having heard various rumors about him, even if none of them were true. He had told me to keep a close eye on the boy and I had, just for a different reason. I could keep him hidden, or I could send him to Othyrs. I didn't like sending a little boy to Greece by himself, but I knew that Rhea had just recently risen from Tartarus, and Iapetus, Hyperion and Phoebe were already at Othrys. The gods didn't know this and I had already tried informing them, but they were arguing about some petty problem and forgot about it soon, assuming I was wrong.

I didn't know how father could have possibly created him, for he was in Tartarus, however I had multiple theories some of them less pleasant. I also had few ideas as to why he had created him for I saw no reason to do it. Unless he just wanted someone to wreak havoc upon the world, which I could very easily see him doing. As I was pondering these thoughts, Dionysus came up to me **(AN: Every story portrays him as a total ass. I'm not going to do that as I find it too commonly used and totally exaggerated, he isn't **_**totally**_** evil and lazy. But that doesn't mean he will be actually good, just not lazy as hell and annoying and extremely dumb, I mean he is a god.)**

"So, what news of the boy?" He asked. I was sure he knew something was different about Percy, having questioned me twice already about him. However, I didn't know how much he knew.

"He seems fairly normal, in personality at least." I said not exactly lying, but not telling the truth either. "He doesn't know that there is much different about him, except for the fact he killed a hellhound. Also" I hesitated hating to say this but being forced to by my oath to the gods, "He has been contacted by the titans. I fear he may be a demi-titan and not a demi-god." Hatred flickered across Dionysus' face before it was replaced by determination. Knowing what he was planning I quickly spoke up. "I ask that you do not make a move to kill him. He knows nothing and having a friendly demi-titan on our side could be very beneficial." I said and knew I had convinced him to let Percy live, at least, for now.

"Very well, I shall not kill him. But know that if he makes a single move against Olympus I will bring him to Zeus without a seconds hesitation." Dionysus said. I nodded, knowing I couldn't ask for more than from him. I only had two weeks at most to find a place that Percy could hide. _Or you could send him to Othrys. _A voice in me said. I wished I could, he would be safe, but it was a pie of rubble in Greece. _Still there are titans that stayed in the ruins and since Percy is a demi-titan it was the only place that would be safe for him_. He would never make it across the Mediterranean the reasonable side of my head side. _Trust me, he'll make it._ The voice persisted. "Strange," I thought, "The voice doesn't seem to be part of my head like I originally thought." _Finally. _The voice said. "And who is this?" I thought to it. _Just know that I am one who cares for Percy. I will help him across the Mediterranean Sea. _"I shall think about what you have said, I know it is his only hope, but how can I trust you?" I mentally asked it. _You don't know that you can trust me. However, like you said, I am his only hope. Send him on a quest with two others to Greece. Once they reach the Mediterranean Sea I will wipe the memory of the other two and help Perseus to Othrys. _I still didn't know who this was, but they were obviously quite powerful. "Give me time to think. I will give you an answer tomorrow." I said._ Very well, I shall contact you tomorrow morning._

**Line Break**

I actually felt nervous, something very rare for me. I had just given the unknown spirit my answer as to whether or not I would let them guide Percy to Othrys, and now I had to act upon my decision. I walked over to the archery field, seeing as that was the closest place where campers were.

"Excuse me Will," I said to one of them, "Can you fetch Perseus from Ancient Greek near the cabins and tell him to meet me at the Big House?" I asked, trying to seem as inconspicuous as I could, as to quell Will's curiosity and avoid raising suspicion. I knew that many campers were suspicious and surprised at Percy's killing of the hellhound last Friday. I cantered over to the big house and transformed into my wheelchair, as my centaur form was taller than the overhang on the porch and I hated to be constantly hunched over. "We should really change that." I thought for the millionth time in the past however many years.

I wheeled into the house and came to rest across from a comfortable looking chair. That was one downside to being a centaur; you could never use chairs or things like that. And this wheelchair was just uncomfortable. That and you stink real badly sometimes.

Percy entering the room pulled me out of my thoughts. He was too young to go on a quest I thought. Then again, he was too young to be killing hellhounds. He was barely eight years old. I remembered sending even younger on quests though, and they had returned fine, except for the fact that they had becoming much more brutal. And they didn't have an extremely powerful immortal looking out for them.

"Hello Perseus." I said

"Hey Chiron." He said, "So why am I here. If it's about killing the," He paused, searching for the right words, "Dog thingy, I already told you everything." I had to smile at his description of the hellhound.

"No Percy, you are here because the gods have chosen you to go on a quest. They need you to receive a powerful weapon from the original Greece." His mouth fell open. I felt bad about deceiving him but I knew it was necessary. My only concern was Dionysus and if he found out about this "Quest".

Immediately a flow of questions erupted from Perseus' mouth. "Why me? What is this weapon? Do I get to take anyone with me? How do they know I won't use the weapon against them? Did any of them claim me? It seems pretty weird that they would send an Undetermined on a quest." He was about to continue but I raised my hand, signaling for him to stop, and he closed his mouth.

"I don't know all the details myself but the gods said they will tell you along the way. You don't have an option in this quest and I don't know why, the gods just specifically wanted you, probably because you killed the hellhound. You can take two companions along. Only gods have the ability to use this weapon. No, none of them claimed you, and Undetermined campers have gone on quests before. Any more questions?" I asked, praying the answer would be no, so I wouldn't seem suspicious. Much to my relief, Percy shook his head. "Good pick your companions and explain what I have just told you to them. Then pack, for you leave tomorrow morning." Percy nodded and left the Big House. I leaned back in my wheelchair and sighed, glad that I had convinced him this was a real quest.

**Percy's POV**

I thought the fact I had just randomly been sent on a quest was strange, but decided not to question a request from the gods themselves. I had decided to take Luke and Thalia on this quest, as they seemed the most accomplished fighters I knew in the slightest. I thought about taking Annabeth or someone else from the Athena cabin but decided that retrieving a weapon wasn't going to take a lot of strategizing. I knew Luke was at Ancient Greek with the rest of the cabin and previously me, but I had no idea were Thalia was. Fortunately, as I was walking towards Ancient Greek I saw her on the climbing wall.

I was about to call out but decided that distracting someone who was climbing a shaking, lava spewing rock wall wasn't the best idea. I could image her turning around to talk and while distracted a river of lava would pour onto her arm and melt it off and with one arm she would fall and break all the bones in her body. Of course this was my all just hyperactive eight-year-old mind exaggerating this whole situation and she would be fine if that did happen, we had nectar and ambrosia. Well, she would be fine in at least in a couple of months or something. So I waited, impatiently tapping my foot on the ground.

"Hey Thalia." I said once she had reached the top then bottom.

"Sup Percy. What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well, supposedly the gods chose me for a quest and I can have two companions and I was wondering if you would want to be one of them." I said quickly, not giving her a chance to interrupt like I knew she would.

Thalia's mouth was hanging open and a mix between a sound of confusion and surprise emanated from it. "You want me to go on a quest with you? Why? There are plenty of people here that would be much better suited to it if you ask them."

I felt slightly crestfallen. Thalia was fun to hang around and she wasn't that bad with her spear, but I would respect her wishes and find someone else. "That's fine. I'll find someone else. And you're not that bad with a sword you know."

Thalia looked at me weirdly, "I never said no, I was just surprised that you would want me. I'll go if you're sure you want me."

I smiled at her. "Great we leave tomorrow morning so you have the rest of the day off to prepare."

I headed off towards the spot we usually had Ancient Greek to look for Luke. I got there just as the lesson was ending. I walked over to Luke and he looked up at my approach.

"Hey Luke. I need to ask you a question. I'm leaving for a quest tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. We need to find some weapon that apparently the gods want." I expected him to jump at the offer. I did not expect him to growl at me and say, "Let them get it themselves if they want it so bad."

My eyes widened in surprise and as I walked away I muttered "well okay then Mr. Grumpy." Unbeknown to me, Luke forgot that entire conversation as I walked away.

I headed back to my cabin to gather my things for the quest next morning. I grabbed a small backpack and threw in the amazing amount of mortal money I had, which was about five dollars that I had found on the streets. I didn't know what else to put in, but I also didn't want to put in too many clothes or other comfort things as I didn't need them and they would only take up space.

I headed out of the cabin and walked down to the storage house, which was a small building behind the Big House. They held everything from food, which was my objective, to canoes and weapons. Also, it was sort of like a garbage building. If you had something broken, you could put it in four different places. You could throw it in the woods or the lake, but nymphs of all kinds would get angry with you, you could put it in the attic, but it was creepy and no one liked going there. Or you could put it in the storage house, which most people did

I opened the door to the storage house and walked in. I had expected a few piles of junk and some cereal bars and chips, not an orderly, well lit room with shelves lining the walls and a pantry holding, well there were chips and cereal bars, but the rest was completely different.

I grabbed a few handfuls of food and stuffed them in the bag I brought. I was walking out when I was sorting through my bag and I walked straight into one of the shelves. I fell down and something fell with me. I looked at what had fallen and I picked it up.

It was a pen. I wondered what it was doing in here. I noticed that there was some writing in Greek along the side. Anaklusmos. I stuffed it into my pocket and ran out of the storage room.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnn. ** **I wonder what that voice was. Actually I know so I don't but you might. I don't know. And he got his sword. Yay. I was thinking of doing something later and longer but decided not to. **

**Peace out **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey Guys. Just wanted to tell you that from now on it will be almost entirely Percy's POV. I will tell you if it is anyone else's but it will mostly be Percy's. Sorry everything is moving so fast, I just want to introduce all the characters and have them be claimed but now the story can actually start. Sorry it's a short chapter.**

_**Previously: **_

"_No Percy, you are here because the gods have chosen you to go on a quest. They need you to receive a powerful weapon from the original Greece."_

_. . ._

_It was a pen. I wondered what it was doing in here. I noticed that there was some writing in Greek along the side. Anaklusmos._

_**Now:**_

**Percy's POV**

I ran back to the cabin with food in my bag. I didn't know why I was in such a hurry; the quest left in the morning and I had several hours to prepare, but still everywhere I went I seemed to run to, as if in a hurry. I guess it was just excitement and nervousness pushing me to go faster. I was packed within a half hour when it would usually take me twice that time. I still had to find another person to go on the quest with Thalia and me, but considering how many people there were in camp, which was roughly one hundred; it shouldn't be hard to find someone to go. I guess someone from the Athena cabin would be best. It would complete the quest. We would have the brain, the brawn and the guy who didn't know why he was there and was practically useless.

I guess Annabeth would work; she was brainy right? I went to the Athena cabin to find her and found that two of her siblings were there, who told me she as at the Fighting Arena. I went there and saw the rest of the Athena cabin fighting. I saw Annabeth and another girl not much older than her fighting. They seemed to be relatively the same in terms of skills, but as I watched I saw Annabeth start to gain the upper hand and within a minute the other girl was standing weaponless with Annabeth's knife at her throat. As they walked to the cooler to get drinks I approached Annabeth.

"Hello Annabeth." I greeted her She smiled at me and responded something similar. "Would you like to go on a quest with me and Thalia?" I asked. Her draw dropped and her eyes widened when I asked her.

"Me?" Why would you want me to go on the quest?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I want you on the quest?" I asked, "I mean, you're smart and you're not too bad with a blade. Plus you'll probably remember to bring all the stuff that Thalia and me will forget. And you never answered my question."

"Of course I'll go." She said with a smile. I returned it and said, "Great, we leave tomorrow morning so you'll get the rest of the day off to prepare and pack anything you might need."

I walked back to my cabin and was surprised to see the sun setting in the distance. It had taken much more time than I had thought it would to get ready for the quest. I went back to the Hermes cabin and checked to make sure I had all the stuff I would need.

Most of the Hermes cabin was there when I waked in. I opened my bag and looked through it. I had one set of extra clothes, food that would last about three or four days, a sword, and a small amount of mortal money. I shouldn't need anything else. I heard the horn that signaled dinner and ran out with the rest of my cabin.

We were having barbecue for dinner and I devoured mine, eating quick enough that the hunger in my stomach was wiped out, yet slow enough that I could taste the amazing taste the food had.

After a majority of the campers were done Chiron pounded his hoof on the concrete ground, garnering the attention of everyone in the pavilion. He made the regular announcements and told everyone about the upcoming chariot race. When he told everyone about the quest I was leading everyone looked at me, some with envy and others with pity, as if they expected me to fail or die on this quest, which was not very reassuring.

After Chiron finished with his announcements we all went to our cabins to sleep. I knew I should get some rest considering I had a quest that would probably drain me of energy in the morning, but As I lay in my sleeping bag on the ground I couldn't fall asleep. I was nervous that I would fail the quest, which considering my amount of training was a very realistic possibility. Eventually I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

I got up the next morning at my usual early time and took a shower and got dressed. I made sure I had everything I would need for the quest once again before going outside.

I finished my breakfast quickly and was just waiting around for the time when I would have to leave for my quest.

An hour later I was standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill with Thalia and Annabeth. Chiron was there next to us and so was the white camp van. Argus, the weird multi-eyed protector was in the front seat. Chiron had told me that the gods would lead us from the Mediterranean Sea, all they had to do was get there.

"Before you go my boy, I should probably give you this." Chiron said suddenly, holding out is hand full of golden coins. "They're drachmas, Ancient Greek currency. The gods still use them for various purposes. If you need to contact the camp you can send us an Iris message using them. I believe Thalia and Annabeth know how to use them." They both nodded. "Good" Chiron said, "You may be on your way now." He said.

We hopped into the van, and made our way towards Greece.


End file.
